devfandomcom-20200223-history
OasisToolbarButtons
}} The OasisToolbarButtons script adds commonly used action buttons (like "edit", "move", "history" etc) to the bottom toolbar for easy access. Features ; Adds buttons to bottom toolbar : Depending on user choice, either only a "Purge" button is added to the left of "My Tools" or all of the following: :* "Edit"/"View source" :* "Edit with form" (if applicable) :* "Add topic" (on talk pages) :* "Rename" :* "Protect"/"Unprotect" (if user has sysop privileges) :* "Delete"/"Undelete" (if user has sysop privileges) :* "Purge" :* "History" :* "What links here" ; Multi-language support : Supports ISO 639-1 localization (see "Adding translations"). Usage Installation If you would like to use the script with the default options, simply add the following either to your global.js on Community Central (to make the script available on all wikis) or to on specific wikis: importScriptPage('OasisToolbarButtons/code.js', 'dev'); If you would like to change the options, insert the following instead: var OasisToolbarButtonsConfig = { purgeOnly: false, userLang: true }; importScriptPage('OasisToolbarButtons/code.js', 'dev'); For an explanation of the available options, see "Options" below. Options ; purgeOnly : If set to true, only a "Purge" button is inserted rather than all available buttons. ; userLang : By default, the script tries to display messages in the following languages: :# The user's language (specified in his/her preferences) :# The wiki's content language :# English if there are no messages in a desired language. : You can disable this by setting the userLang option to false. : Example: var OasisToolbarButtonsConfig = { userLang: false }; ; langCode : Localized messages can be added using the language code as a key (e.g. OasisToolbarButtonsConfig''.en'') and then creating an object for the messages. See example below for how to override the default messages used for the English language. : Example: var OasisToolbarButtonsConfig = { 'en': { addTopic: "Add topic", edit: "Edit", editwithform: "form", deleteThis: "Delete", history: "History", move: "Rename", protect: "Protect", purge: "Purge", undelete: "Undelete", unprotect: "Unprotect", viewsource: "View source", whatlinkshere: "What links here" } } Adding translations The following messages are used by the script: * "Add topic" * "Delete" / "Undelete" * "Edit" / "(form)" / "View source" * "History" * "Rename" * "Protect" / "Unprotect" * "Purge" * "What links here" If you would like to help out, please post translations for these on the script's talk page (or add them to MediaWiki:OasisToolbarButtons/code.js directly if you are comfortable with doing so). Please keep in mind that the text needs to be sufficiently short that there are no collision issues with the default toolbar buttons. Updates ;20 November 2011 :Jrooksjr: Added Portugese and Brazilian Portugese translations. ;19 November 2011 :MarkosBoss: Added (without "EditWithForm") Polish translation. ;22 May 2011 :Porter21: Small change to address warnings which appeared in the error console of certain browsers. ;15 March 2011 :Porter21: Changed "protectPurgeOnly" option to "purgeOnly" as "protect" is now available via standard toolbar customization. ;3 February 2011 :Porter21: Made changes to avoid issues with Fandom's customizable toolbar. :Porter21: Added config option to only insert "protect" and "purge" buttons (which are as-of-yet unavailable for Fandom's customizable toolbar). ;24 January 2011 :Porter21: Reduce file size. ;13 January 2011 :Porter21: Made script work with Internet Explorer. ;4 January 2011 :Grunny: Fixed bug with URI encoding. ;14 December 2010 :Porter21: Tie execution to jQuery's "ready" event rather than MediaWiki's. ;8 December 2010 :Porter21: Added "add topic" button for talk pages. :Porter21: Optimization. ;5 December 2010 :Porter21: Added French and Spanish translations. :Porter21: Combined "Edit" and "Edit with form" buttons to conserve space. ;27 November 2010 :Porter21: Optimization. ;25 November 2010 :Porter21: Created.